<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Work by Frozenleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329621">Hard Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf'>Frozenleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, i rarely go a lonaweek without lonasin huh, slight lonasin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladion was, unfortunately, a workaholic. And it fell to Moon, always Moon, usually with a dozen people begging her, to drag the President of the Aether Foundation away from his desk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for Lonaweek Day 5: Mercy/Break </p><p>This is to quench the thirst of my dear fandom, so dry are we of content.  Much thanks and love to my beta, Daidairo, who encouraged me to write this at the last minute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a person, Gladion had many admirable traits. He was strong-willed. Resourceful. Motivated to do good for the sake of those he cared about.</p><p>It was what drew Moon to him, at the start. The way he constantly challenged her in battle, with that easy smirk and the numerous strategies he threw at her. The determined look in his eyes, full of fire and energy, that always sent a shiver down her spine. The warmth in his voice when he smiled at her, made her heart skip a beat. When he kissed her, and held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.</p><p>But when it came to work, those traits meant that Gladion was, unfortunately, a workaholic.</p><p>It was a problem everyone around him knew well. Gladion loved Aether Paradise, loved the Pokemon in Alola. That meant that, as President of the Aether Foundation, he always worked twice as hard as anyone else when it came to making sure the plans and the work they did was <em>right</em>. Worked so incessantly hard that sometimes it got in the way of everything else.</p><p>Lillie bemoaned the fact constantly, Wicke was always throwing her hands up in despair, and even Hau's smile would slip when Gladion rejected one of his bargain malasadas for work. And it fell to Moon, <em>always</em> Moon, usually with a dozen people begging her, to drag the President of the Aether Foundation away from his desk.</p><p>And so it was that, at 10:30am on a beautiful sunny Alolan Saturday, Moon opened the bedroom door and found herself staring at her boyfriend's bowed head as he scribbled and crossed out lines on the papers in front of him. The desk light was still on, and numerous crumpled balls of paper littered the floor of his otherwise immaculate room. Silvally was sitting on its bed, watching its trainer with the most forlorn look in its eyes.</p><p>And Gladion? He looked like a mess. His hair trailed down his back, strands of gold barely staying within his ponytail. His jacket hung loose on his shoulders, and there were ink marks all over his hands. But his jaw was clenched tight, his shoulders were tense, and the look in his eyes was the one he wore whenever he challenged her- so much so that familiar exasperation curled the corners of her mouth.</p><p>She stepped into the room, immediately drawing Silvally's attention. The Pokemon let out a happy trill, bounding towards her and nearly knocking her off her feet. A beak was shoved unceremoniously into her face, and Moon laughed, her fingers finding the sweet spot behind Silvally's ears.</p><p>"Easy there, big guy!" She scratched the Pokemon, and Silvally all but purred. She giggled at the sight, and when she looked up, Gladion was watching her with a faint smile.</p><p>"You didn't say you were coming," he said.</p><p>"I did." Moon arched an eyebrow. She gave Silvally a final pat before letting the Pokemon dart out of the door, probably to jump at Wicke or some other poor Aether employee. Crossing the room, she rested both hands on the desk and sighed. "You didn't check your phone, did you?"</p><p>Gladion's eyes widened. With a start, he shuffled through his pockets, and held out his phone, dead and quiet, to her. He mumbled, "I must have forgotten to charge it."</p><p>Moon shook her head. "How long have you been sitting here, Glads?"</p><p>"A few hours." He ran a hand bashfully through his hair, refusing to meet her eyes.</p><p>Moon rolled her eyes. With a quick tug on the string, she switched off the desk light, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>"... After I came back from work last night."</p><p>Moon sighed. The first time this happened, she'd demanded that he get to sleep immediately, only for him to brush her off and drink a cup of coffee. The second time, she had to get Silvally to help her drag him out of the room, intent on tiring him out so that he'd avoid going back to work, only for him to recall the Pokemon and shut the door in her face. The fourth, the fifth- Moon had done so many, <em>many </em>things to get Gladion to take a break. Sometimes he'd agree to a walk around Aether Paradise, but always, always, it was harder than trying to stop a hungry Snorlax from getting to its meal. And after she'd kissed him goodnight and let him be, Wicke would call her and tell her that Gladion had pulled another all-nighter, again.</p><p>It didn't happen often, but when it did, well. She reached forward, smoothing his messy blond hair, running a thumb across his eyebrows, his eyes. He still was sharp, alert. But she did wish that he'd at least take time for himself, once in a while.</p><p>"Have you eaten?"</p><p>"Breakfast and dinner," he answered, pressing a soft kiss against her hand. "Lillie brought me food. You needn't worry."</p><p>"You know I do, anyway." Moon frowned. "What are you working on this time?"</p><p>"Data to show the mayor of Melemele, to stop the Thrifty Megamart from being built on Route 2." He sat up, shuffling the papers in front of him before settling them neatly in front of him and picking up the pen. "They're starting within a year, but if they build on the proposed site, it'll affect the habitat of many Pokemon found in the Verdant Caverns, which could lead to an ecological fallout if they move into the towns."</p><p>He grimaced. "I need to get the mayor to see this data before the month's out."</p><p>Moon walked next to him, peered over his shoulder. Pursing her lips, she said, "Gladion, you've mispelled 'Rattata' at least three times in this paragaph alone."</p><p>A thin smile. "It's a work in progress."</p><p>Moon chewed her lip. Took in a deep breath. Braced herself and said, "Maybe you should take a break."</p><p>The scribbling of the pen stopped. There was a muted breath, an exasperated sigh. Gladion turned to her, frown on his face and mouth open to speak, when Moon held up a hand.</p><p>"Look, I know you want to make this perfect, but I talked to Wicke. She said that your initial drafts were looking really good, and you could afford to take a break."</p><p>His head lifted, the familiar challenge in his eyes alight. "Moon-"</p><p>She pressed her finger onto his lips. "I'm not saying the whole day. Just a few minutes. Stretch. Take a drink of water. Refresh yourself. That works fine, yeah?"</p><p>He held her stare for a second or two, before deflating. "... Yeah," he echoed, and Moon smiled.</p><p>"Okay, go do some arm stretches or something." Gladion kept a water jug on the opposite corner of the room, specifically for times like this. Moon shook her head as she poured the water into an empty glass, knowing full well that the moment she left, Gladion would go straight back to his paper.</p><p>If only there was something she could do, but really, she'd exhausted just about every option under the sun, short of kidnapping him and locking the door behind her.</p><p>She sighed, turning. Gladion had gotten up, and with surprising obedience, was actually stretching his arms. The sunlight pooled around his feet, setting off sparks of gold in his hair and illuminating his skin. His sharp features were heightened by the light, and when he glanced at her, his eyes were comfortably welcoming and warm, lighting something in her chest and sending butterflies fluttering through her stomach as she watched him stretch and turn.</p><p>An idea snaked into her thoughts, a tempting whisper that set a coy smile on her face.</p><p>She crossed the room again, taking care to hold Gladion's gaze as she held out the cup to him.</p><p>His eyes narrowed, studying her face before falling to the cup. "What are you planning, Moon?" he asked with a sigh.</p><p>"I didn't lace your water with sleeping pills, if that's what you're worried about," she answered. "You worked through it, the last time I did."</p><p>"Damn right I did." A small smirk quirked on his face, and Gladion took the cup. With a soft chuckle, he held her gaze and asked, "Will you grant me some mercy and not subject me to your ploys today?"</p><p>She batted her eyelashes. Flashed her most innocent smile. "What makes you think I have a ploy?"</p><p>Gladion snorted. "You always have a ploy."</p><p>"And you said you'd take a break."</p><p>"True." Gladion eyed the water. Then, without further hesitation, he tossed his head back and gulped the water down in one swoop. He placed the glass on the table, moved to slide back to his seat-</p><p>Until Moon stepped in front of him.</p><p>"Moon, what-"</p><p>A step closer, a hand on his shoulder. A flicker of shock passed through his face, and Moon smiled as she pressed her body against him, sliding her foot up his leg.</p><p>Gladion's eyes went wide, before he bit back a chuckle. "Really, Moon?" he asked. "I don't think this is the best time for that-"</p><p>"I think," she purred softly in his ear, "that when you said you'd take a break, you should follow through with it."</p><p>His breath was hot against her cheek, but he remained still, hands loose at his sides. Unresponsive. He muttered, "You're a stubborn little minx, you know that?"</p><p>"Takes one to know one." She pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek, and once her fingers pried his collar away, she kissed the bare skin of his neck. She smiled at the sharp intake of his breath, the tremble at his throat.</p><p>Gladion was as still as a statue. Without hesitation, she slid a hand down his torso, letting her nails drag along the cloth, earning a strangled gasp from him. But still, he refused to meet her eyes, kept his gaze firmly ahead and jaw clenched, even as she pressed kisses along his jawline, slid her hands down his sides.</p><p>"It's been a while since you've had a break, hasn't it?" she murmured, slowly sliding the jacket off his shoulders. "You're always so busy working, but sometimes... don't you want to do something <em>different</em>?"</p><p>He whimpered then, and Moon grinned. Slowly, she slid against him, well aware of every gasp out of his mouth, every twitch of his hands.</p><p>"Moon, please-"</p><p>She raised her lips from his skin, batted her eyes once more. He was watching her now, mouth parted slightly and hands roughly brushing against her shoulders.</p><p>Innocently, she smiled. "Please, what?"</p><p>Her fingers moved for his buttons, and at last, his hands grasped hers, pulling her away.</p><p>His eyes burned into her, his jaw clenched and his grip on her tight. The air around her was hot with tension, and for a moment, Moon wondered if she had overstepped.</p><p>Then his mouth was crushed against hers, and he pulled her close before wrapping his arm around her. His kiss was fierce, exhilarating. His tongue slid into her mouth, forceful and demanding. She moaned as he tilted her head to better meet his kiss, gasped when he slid his hands underneath her shirt.</p><p>His hands were warm, callused and hard. They roamed across her skin, sliding down her waist and bracing her against him. His touch was desperate, eager, and it sent fire snaking down to the pit of her stomach, lit her skin with desire.</p><p>When his mouth released her, she locked onto his eyes, well-aware of the burning in them. The self-satisfied smirk that he wore, his lips swollen with their kisses.</p><p>"You're right, Moon," he said, voice husky. "It's been a while since I've done this."</p><p>"Taken a break?" she whispered.</p><p>"No," he answered. Lunging forward, he kissed her again, sending tingles of pleasure down her body and eliciting a soft whimper from her. She clung tight to him, well aware that he was guiding her to the bed, of the heat of his tongue against her skin, his fingers sliding down her pants.</p><p>And as he straddled her and undid the last few buttons of his shirt, he grinned.</p><p>"It's been a while since I've made you beg for mercy."</p><p>Moon chuckled. Stretched her arms out towards him, met his smirk with her own.</p><p>"You're welcome to try."</p><p>Gladion's grin widened, and when he kissed her again, Moon was very, very glad that her boyfriend worked very hard at everything.</p><p>It was his best trait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>